


[podfic] If This Is Settling Down

by growlery



Category: Bandom, The Like (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/F, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, post-split fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's not taking the split very well, for certain values of "very well" that means "pretending Ryan Ross doesn't even exist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If This Is Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If This is Settling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128721) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



> A belated birthday/early Christmas/general you-are-awesome-and-I-like-you-a-lot present for knight_tracer. Hope you enjoy it, bb ♥
> 
> Intro/outro music is from I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons, the integrated TYV music is from the songs mentioned in text. That was a bit of an experiment, I hope it worked!

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ynmaq1l8a8ujppx)  
mp3 / 1:50:50 / 101MB  
  
[podbook at sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/nu7rm7)  
m4b / 1:50:50 / 209MB  



End file.
